Unsung Songs of Love
by Up and Down - Forward and Back
Summary: One-shot - Post War. Astoria is the one thing that can keep Draco from falling back into the darkness. Her love is the only thing that can get him through the day. A cute one-shot of their life together as a married couple.


**A/N: This story takes place post war after Draco and Astoria have been married for a few years.**

* * *

Draco just sat there watching Astoria where she slept on the couch, and couldn't help the soft smile that came to his lips.

She was curled up in a little ball, hugging her seventh-month-old pregnant stomach. The blanket that had once covered her completely now laid half on the floor, only covering her from her ankles to her mid-thigh, her small feet peeping out from underneath it. Every window in the room was open as wide as they could go to allow the fresh summer breeze to drift in, causing the soft white curtains to flow and dance out into the room.

He knew that Astoria loved to do this – loved to watch the curtains blow around in the warm wind of summer, that was one of the many reason that this was her favorite season.

This was also her favorite room in the entire mansion that they had bought together after they had married. With its slick light brown wood floor, large stone fire place, soft red couches and arm chairs, white walls, and more windows than any other room that reached from floor to ceiling, he could tell why she liked it. She often came to this room room when she wanted somewhere quite to be. Many book shelf lined the walls, filled with her favorite books that she had kept separate from the much larger library that they had upstairs. This way it was easier to find them, and there was also only one window in the library and no fire place so it wasn't as nice and relaxing as this room was, so Draco had put them in for her. This was her own little get away.

She also kept real living plants here that she was forever picking ladybugs off of that of which had gotten in through the open windows, and genitally placing them back outside where they could fly around and be free.

The morning air that was currently blowing in filled the house with the scent of wild flowers and pine trees, a soft orange glow from the rising sun painting the curtains with their light.

Draco took a deep breath in, closing his eyes as he did, but reopened them quickly, missing the sight of his Astoria.

Kicking the blanket completely off of herself now, Astoria snorted in her sleep as she rolled onto her back, her arm coming up and flopping over her face. The action caused her to jolt awake and Draco couldn't help the laugh that slipped out at the surprised and confused look on her face.

Hearing that laugh she sat up halfway, propping herself up on her elbows so that she could look at him over her huge stomach. She glared at him when she saw his obvious amusement at her.

"What?" she asked in a still sleepy voice.

Draco walked over to her side and crouched down on his knees, still smiling at her as she plopped back down on her back now that she no longer had to look over her belly to see him.

"I just love you, that's all," he whispered and bent forward to kiss her softly on the lips.

Astoria sighed her satisfaction when he pulled away, a small smile tugging at her lips.

"I love you too."

He put a genital hand to her cheek and caressed the flesh there softly, loving the way she leaned into it like a petted kitten – her eyes started to droop closed again.

"It's really quite nice outside today, do you want to go for a walk?" asked Draco, reluctantly dropping his hand from her face and raising to his feet.

"Okay," she said cheerfully, taking the hand the he held out on offer to help her off the couch.

Wrapping his right arm around her waist and pulling her close to his side, they walked through the maze that was their house and out the backdoor which led to the gardens.

This was another one of Astoria's favorite places, and even though he would never admit it, it was one of his as well. He had missed little things like flowers during the war. He missed their plentiful colors and their beautiful scents. There was more than one time that he didn't think that he would make it out of the war with his life – that he was destined to die in a sea of darkness. Everywhere he looked was dull and musty and seemed to swallow any color left in the world. He had missed seeing beautiful things.

Astoria knew this when she married him somehow. Sometimes he thought that she could read his mind. She could always predict what he wanted, most of the time before he even knew it himself.

Astoria.

She was the single best thing that had happened to him in his entire, miserable life, even before the war when he was just a boy.

He knew that he didn't deserve her, but he tried to make that up to her everyday. He hardly ever left her side, like he would slip back into that darkness if he wasn't with her. She saved his life just by being with him – her light pulled him back out of that place.

He had nightmares every night about the things he had seen during the war – things he himself had done. He had been forced to torture people, people that he liked – good people. Every night, he would wake up in a cold sweat, but Astoria was always right there with him to hold him and play with his hair, whispering nice, loving things in his ear like a child being comforted by his mother during a storm.

Glancing down at her his heart filled with pride at the site of her pregnant belly.

Mine. He thought possessively. That's my baby in her stomach.

She thought that her big baby-belly made her look fat and hideous, but he thought that it only added to her beauty. To him, she was even more beautiful now than she was the day she married him (if that were even possible). With her dark brown hair that fell in loving waves down her back, big shocking blue eyes that were framed by long, dark eyelashes, glowing porcelain skin, and plump rosy pink lips, she was the most beautiful thing in the world to him.

She was wearing a flowing, pale pink maternity dress that danced around her long legs in the wind and accentuated the rosy pink of her cheeks. And when he looked down even farther he saw that she hadn't put any shoes on before they left. Her bare feet sank into the wet, dewy grass and came away slick and shiny with water.

Leaving the garden, they started on a thin dirt path that ran between rows and rows of cherry blossom trees. The path was small enough so that the trees leaned over it, the sun trying its hardest to brake through the branches wherever it could get through and causing beams of light to appear in odd patches and strike the ground with its golden light.

The wind started to pick up a little more now, allowing some relief to the humidity of the air, and causing pink petals from the trees to spiral down like snow. They danced and played tag with one another, the wind laughing along with them as it watched their game. Every once in a while one would brush their cheek or arm and leave behind a little tickling sensation.

Astoria came out of Draco grasp and closed her eyes, stretching her arms out to the sides, palms facing the sky and spun around as she moved along the path. More petal brushed her pale skin now and she laughed as they tickled her skin.

Her laugh was such a care free laugh, as if there wasn't a single weight on her shoulders. It made him grin from ear to ear.

"Come Draco," said Astoria. "Lets go to the pond. It's so hot out and my feet are a little sore."

Taking his hand, she pulled him off the path and handed through the cherry blossom forest.

Her feet would have been poked and prodded something awful by the twigs and sticks that had fallen from the trees above. But, thankfully there was a thick bed of cherry blossom petals covering the ground that guarded her feet from them, and actually allowed her feet some relief.

"Anything for you my love," said Draco.

He let her pull him along through the trees for a while that grow closer together the farther they went, then fell into step beside her. She still had that thoughtful grin on her face as she swung their hands back and forth, looking around at the beautiful pink rain as it mixed with the bursts of light that caught up to them, and humming along with the birds who built there hidden nests in the high branches.

Breaking through the last of the trees, they came to a secluded area, hidden away by both rock and tree. A large pond sat right in the middle of it, its water clear, showing all the way through to the bottom where small colorful fish could be seen swimming around. Dragonflies darted around the top of the water, occasionally coming to sit and rest on top of one of the many lily pads that floated atop its surface. There was a large log that sat by the edge of the water that Draco and Astoria walked over to. Draco helped his wife to sit upon it and turn around so that she was facing the sparkling water below.

She dangled her feet into its cold depths, the height of the log only allowing the water to reach her mid-calf. She gave a breathy sigh and closed her eyes, tilting her head up to the sun like a flower, reclining back on her hands.

She stayed like that for a while, only opening her eyes when she heard a loud splash of water in front of her.

Popping her eyes open, she straightened her back and leaned forward to see what the source of the sound was, only to find that Draco was no longer at her side, all that remained of him was his light gray t-shirt sitting on the log beside her.

Before she could worry to much about this his silver head popped up out of the water, a big, mischievous grin on his face when he got a glimpse of his wives expression. He slowly brought his open palm halfway out of the water facing her and pulled it back to his side.

No, she thought. He wasn't.

Before she could try and duck out of the way, Draco quickly thrust his hand forward, splashing her with a big wave.

Astoria turned her head to the side as the wave hit her and held her hand out to try to block some the water from getting her but failed miserably. She laughed and shrieked as she water splashed her.

She was completely soaked now, but didn't mind one bit, it helped cool her down much faster than dipping her feet in the water was.

She straightened herself then and pulled her foot back in the water, and kicked it out at him, trying to splash him with as much water as she could with her slender foot.

He quickly ducked under the water to avoid her her splash from getting to him, laughing to himself at the irony of trying to escape a small splash of water by dunking himself under the ponds surface.

However, when he came up for air, he was met with another hit of water to the face, and then realized that she had just been sitting there, waiting for him to show himself so she could strike.

She giggled at his shocked expression as he wiped the water from his eyes. That expression however changed to one of amused determination as he charged for land right for her, his glorious torso sparkling with water and dripping down his chest to his abs. She laughed, scooting around on the the log to make a mad dash for it, but was too slow in doing so and instead felt two strong arms wrap around her in the space right above her belly and below her breasts, getting her back - which was the only dry part of her body - soaking wet as he placed wet kisses to her neck, pulling her genitally to the ground.

Once he got her on her back, pinned down by her wrists on either side of her head, being sure to be careful of her stomach, he started placing butterfly kisses all over her face: on her nose, her cheeks, her forehead, her eyelids, her chin. She giggled and squirmed underneath of him.

Stopping his torment, he kissed her lightly on the lips, but once she started to kiss him back he was helpless to deepening it, and they were soon caught up in a most passionate kiss.

Breaking away only when he thought that they might both pass out from lack of oxygen he looked down at her, breathing heavily, his platinum hair clinging to the sides of his face and dangling down into his eyes in wet strands, dripping onto her forehead. A small satisfied smile graced his lip when he saw her kiss swollen lips and the almost stupefied with wanting looked on his wives face. He took much pleasure in knowing that he was the one who had put it there.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered.

She blushed furiously at that - her cheeks becoming even redder than they already were from lack of air as she too panted for breath.

"So are you," she said without even thinking, her brain to foggy to even think straight, than surrendered to another fit of giggles when she realized what she had said.

He grinned widely at her, and started to tickle her sides which he knew was her most sensitive spot to be tickled and made her laugh the hardest. Now that her arms weren't pinned down to the ground anymore though, she was free too bat at his hands as she now laughed uncontrollably. But, he wouldn't be denied.

"Stop – oh, Draco," she gasped between laughs.

He took his own sweet time in stopping his torment, letting her calm down her fit of giggles. Once she was able to gain control of herself she pulled him down by wrapping an arm around the back of his neck so that she could claim his lips with hers again for another passionate kiss.

This time when he pulled away she wrapped both arms around his neck so that he couldn't go to far from her.

"You have no idea how much I love you," whispered Draco, nuzzling her neck and burying his face into her hair, blowing small puffs of hot air on her throat as he breathed.

She genitally stroked his silky blond hair as they laid there in the grass together, one of Draco legs slung over both of hers. Both of them with their eyes closed as the sun rose higher into the sky, the warmth from it wrapping around them like a blanket.

"I love you too," she whispered back.


End file.
